


DIGIMON HEADCANONS AND AUS 1

by Alex_Kamiya



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Digimon, M/M, Multi, Stuff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kamiya/pseuds/Alex_Kamiya
Summary: Lol, me being random with HEADCANONS and AUS and stuff like that (Warning: YAOIIIIII)
Relationships: Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Kido Jou | Joe Kido, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Tachikawa Mimi/Takenouchi Sora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to this random Er...thing! Book! Website book! UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

*Alex Kamiya.exe has stopped working*

OKAY SORRY—! I’m back To normal!!

٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶ Welcome humans! I will be your author/guide to this weird place of craziness!   
I’m Alex kamiya a weird but fun loving girl!   
Did I say weird?   
Yeah?  
Okay good!!   
HEADCANONS AND AUS WILL BE HERE 

Ps. a lot a lot of yaoiiii ;3


	2. BULLY BUNNY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again And An AU of mine! Haha!!

Wahhhh!! Your still here?! Wow!! I didn’t think you would actually be reading this....Ahhh! Thank you anyway for reading this (Even Tho I’m bad at this Lol!) 

Soooo I made this accidental Au...where well izzy is a anti-social nerd with fox features (ears and tail) and joe is this cute but beautiful mean bunny bully!!! (Bunny ears and tail) and Izzy gets bullied by him butttt they HAVE To do a project together (no picking partners) and well they do it but they also do something else....let’s just say the fox got his prey! HAHAHAHA—! 

I’m weird I know


	3. OPPOSITES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Digidestined but...as well Dark digidestined sort of known as evil I guess

Fear Tai - Opposite of courage, afraid of everyone and everything and also likes pain 

Betrayal Matt - Opposite of friendship, Hurts people’s feelings (FanGirls and fanguys) ONLY LOVES TAI (Lovesick) Rapes tai.. Doesn’t make a lot of friends

Deceit Joe - opposite of reliability, Two Faced (lies) and is only Friends with Tai and TK. Likes to lie to others everything he says is a lie

Indifference Izzy - Opposite of knowledge, isn’t interest in anything or anyone, lazy 

Darkness Kari - Opposite of Light, Hates Tai And hates Tk. Friends with Mimi and Sora And bully’s tai and everyone else 

Despair TK - opposite of hope, Doesn’t believe there is no hope, depressed and has anxiety. Always tired and lonely. Doesn’t consider anyone as his friend gets raped by Davis (IM SORRY)

Hatred Sora - opposite of Love, Hates tai and everyone else only loves Matt and bully’s tai 

Corrupted Mimi - opposite of sincerity, hates tai and joe the most and used tai and joe as some free money thing


	4. BUZZFEED UNSOLVED AU!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEST BOYS GOING GHOST/DEMON HUNTING!!!!

So uh all the digidestined are ghost hunters and they record videos and post it on YouTube (buzzfeed unsolved AU) and they split up and go find some ghosts and stuff and come back with some info and yeah 

(GROUPS)

Matt and Tai 

Yolei and Kari 

Davis and TK 

Jun and Meiko 

Ken and Cody 

Thomas and Marcus 

Takuya And Takato 

Izzy and Joe


	5. Wild West AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s mostly a Yamachi AU Story and mostly Yamachi stuff

Wild West Ladyfriend Tai - he wears a red dress and has just regular heels on. 

Wild West Matt - COWBOY WHO IS A FUCKING SHERIFF 

Wild West bartender joe - Bartender duh and a good looking suit too Put a little whiskey and you're good to go! 

Wild West izzy - Matt's sidekick

Wild West mimi - pink dress with heels 

Wild West kari - Cowgirl that will kick your ass 

Wild West Sora - also cowgirl that WILL KICK YOUR ASS FUTHER AWAY 

Wild West Tk - cowboy but okay 

Wild West Davis - Cowboy that will literally just flirt and fight, mostly flirt DURING a Gun fight (DAVIS YOU CLUELESS IDIOT!! I'm just joking we love you davis)


	6. INDIANA MATT AND THE LOST TEMPLE OF ISHIDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indiana Matt, Ladyfriend Tai, Goth TK and Crazy-obsessed Tokomon is owned by Clare Weez and Jay also Koani!!!!

So uh— there’s a discord me and a friend made too bring back the fandom that started in 2001 and that is the Lost temple of Ishida. It is originally by Clare, weez and Jay and Koani and we hope you will join! you can add me on discord and If you want to join I can send you the invite link to the discord of the lost temple of Ishida! So I hope you consider/thinking of joining if not you can support us! And yes it’s a yaoi thing!!

Bye for now lovely bunnies ˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚

PS. PLEASE ASK FOR MY DISCORD PRIVATELY   
I’m still new to this so if there is NO private messaging I’ll just leave It in the comment


	7. WARRIOR AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Again but it’s Japanese warrior and stuff like that

Tai - Japanese warrior of fire, ( also he has bandages on his hands so he can hit better and also on his right foot because it hurts for some odd reason, also he had bandages on his stomach to hide his scars) 

Tk - Japanese Warrior Of water 

Thief Japanese joe - serves Izzy and has to find a way to kill TK with the rest and make tai love izzy (secretly loves his own master wow joe) 

(Bad guy) Japanese Izzy - wants tai,to be his Tk,Sora,Mimi, and the rest of digidestined dead

Japanese fox Matt - He is in a blue and white kimono and never reveals his face to anyone so that's why he always wears a Fox mask, He has magical powers 

Japanese fox Thomas: the same as I explained Matt 

Kari - warrior's Healer 

Sora - Japanese Warrior of Fire 

Mimi - Japanese Warrior of earth 

Marcus - Japanese Warrior of Fire 

Takuya - Japanese Warrior of Fire 

Takato - Japanese Warrior of water 

Ken - Japanese Warrior of water 

Yolei - Japanese Warrior of earth 

Davis - Japanese Warrior of Fire 

Cody - JapaneseWarrior of earth


	8. 86 hits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH-

*Screams and falls from the sky* FUUUUUUU-   
Oh Your here! UM HI   
....  
So   
Thank you for 86 hits on this random book uwu I really appreciate it since how lazy/forgetful/busy I am because of in real life stuff 

See you all in the next chapter UwU


	9. Well uh-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um okay

IM SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS BUT GUESS WHAT UPDATE NOW- IVE BEEN KINDA STRESSED AND LAZY AND I FORGOT I HAD A ACCOUNT ON HERE 😂 IM SO SORRY!!! ILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE IF I REMEMBER- ;-; But bye first now bunnies 🐰 see you in the next chapterrrr!!!!!


	10. MUSIC CAFE AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some merch/pictures and other stuff that originally they made and yeah-

So I had this accidental idea of all the digidestined from each season like frontier,tamers,savers and 02 also xwars to make this cafe and they sing and dance and each day they all were something different and have more goodies and food!!! And all kinds of different music and they would all take turns on who dances and who doesn’t.   
Ta daaaaa


End file.
